Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 026
の | romaji = Dyueru no Kikōshi | english = Duelist's Honor | japanese translated = Duel Honor | english number = 26 | japanese number = 85 }} "Duelist's Honor", known as "Duel Honor" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the eighty-fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in the Japanese version. Summary At 11:10 pm, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura try lying down in the forest to get to sleep again. As Honda is about to fall asleep, something, which he assumes to be a snake, drops onto him from a tree, causing him to scream and interrupt the others. However, Yugi takes a look and informs him that it was just a vine. discovers the Millennium Ring pointing towards Pegasus Castle.]] After Honda settled down, they try again to get to sleep, but are again interrupted. This time it is by Bakura screaming. He shows them his Millennium Ring, which he believes is exhibiting strange behavior. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda stagger back in shock, surprised that he actually brought such a dangerous item to the island. Bakura tells them that he looked in his bag to check on the Ring and then noticed that one of its needles was pointing towards Pegasus Castle. The only other time he had seen it behaving this way was when he first met Yugi and it pointed towards his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi suggests that it might act like a dowsing rod and Bakura agrees, suggesting that it is pointing towards Pegasus' Millennium Eye. He then confesses that while he did come to the island to help Yugi and Jonouchi, he also came because he believes there are clues to the mystery of the Millennium Items on the island. Yugi is okay with Bakura's investigation, but reminds him not to wear the Ring under any circumstances. As they get ready to go to sleep again, Jonouchi says that this occult stuff creeps him out, so Honda offered to tell him a ghost story. Before going to sleep, Yugi thinks about the Millennium Items, thinking he wants to learn their secrets too, but right now his priority is beating Pegasus and rescuing Sugoroku. After the boys finally manage to fall asleep, they are woken by the sound of a helicopter landing nearby. They dash over the helicopter and are soon accompanied by Mai and Anzu, who were also woken. To the group's surprise Kaiba steps out of the helicopter. Yugi rushes over to greet him and hands him his Deck, which he retrieved from the Ventriloquist of the Dead. Kaiba thanks Yugi, but tells him not to be mistaken, as he still vows to defeat Yugi after their last Duel. As Kaiba walks away, he turns around and says that he shall be the one who defeats Pegasus and shall protect KaibaCorp with his own hands. Jonouchi tells Kaiba to stop and states that there is no way he is letting him go. He grabs Kaiba by the collar and reminds him of Death-T. Yugi tries calming Jonouchi down. Kaiba simply smirks and says he had almost forgotten Jonouchi was there too. He spots the Duel Glove on Jonouchi's wrist and mocks the level of the tournament, seeing that Jonouchi is a participant. Jonouchi raises his wrists, but is restrained by Yugi and Honda. He threatens to fight Kaiba Duelist style. Kaiba asks if he realizes what he is saying and accepts the Duel, but warns Jonouchi not to cry to him after his ego has been shattered. Yugi tries to talk Jonouchi out of it, but he says he cannot back down. Jonouchi points Kaiba in the direction of a Battle Box, but Kaiba declines and says that they will Duel on the spot. He opens hes briefcase and remove two round machines. He hands one to Jonouchi, telling him it is called a Duel Disk and that it is his new card battle machine, which he plans on using to beat Pegasus. Kaiba says that KaibaCorp began developing them around the same time as Death-T and that they are still in the prototype stages. He explains that the rules are similar to the Standard Duel Monsters rules, but the concept of the field is a bit different. Kaiba and Jonouchi put their Decks in a holder, which they attached to their left arms. Kaiba goes first. He draws five cards and sets one of the to battle mode, by placing it in the center of the disk, which is attached to his holder by a wire. He then throws the disk out in front of him, where it spins and produces a Solid Vision projection of the card he just Summoned, "Battle Ox". Yugi is impressed by how Kaiba has advanced the game even further, by creating life-sized holograms, without the need for Battle Boxes. Jonouchi takes his turn and places "Armored Lizard" in his center stage, Summoning it to fight "Battle Ox". Featured cards The following cards appear in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.